A college romance
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: It's Monica's first year of college. Things are not going as expected.
1. You're a what?

**Here is a new story. I stopped writing the one that was set after WWII because I stopped getting reviews.**

 **I hope you like this one.**

Here I am 18 and in my first year of college. And it's not what I expected at all. In fact, it's even better. I love my classes, my best friend Rachel is my roommate and I started dating this fantastic guy 4 months ago. We are having so much fun together. We see each other all the time, he takes me out to eat at amazing restaurants, and even ballets a few times. I have never been so happy with someone. Well actually, I have only had two other short term relationships so I don't have much to go from. But still, I am having the time of my life. He even told me that he loves me not to long ago. I still get butterflies every time I hear him say it.

But now, I am afraid maybe the fun has ended.

It's only 4am and I am sitting on the edge of my bathtub. I couldn't sleep. This couldn't wait until morning. I just have to know now if my future is changed forever. But this is the longest 3 minutes of my life. I look at the timer on my phone and I still have 30 seconds to go. I close my eyes, waiting for it to go off. When it does, I can't bring myself to look at the stick that is on the bathroom stick.

"You can do this Monica." I whisper to myself.

I stand up and notice that my legs are wobbly. I take a deep breath and pick up the stick. I feel my stomach flip when I see the two pink lines. I'm pregnant. I can't believe this. I was supposed to be married first, have a job and a house. It was supposed to be planned. This is the exact opposite of this.

How am I supposed to tell Chandler about this? What will he say? What will he do? All I know is, I can't let Rachel see this. I bury the test and the box deep down in the trash.

I wipe my tears away and pull myself together before walking out. I tip toe back to 8my bed so I don't wake Rachel up. The last thing I want to do is talk with her about this at 4am.

It takes me a while to fall to sleep. I have all these thoughts running through my mind. I want to tell him as soon as possible. I just want to get it over with.

Rachel tried getting me to go hang out with her and Ross once I woke up but I chose just to stay in bed and figure out how I am going to tell Chandler. I don't know if I am nauseous from being so nervous or from the pregnancy.

Finally by 3 in the afternoon I go to Chandler's dorm. Which isn't far. It's only a 2 minute walk.

When I get to his room on the second floor, I see two men in suits standing outside of his room. Confused, I walk over to them.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry miss. We can't let anyone in." One of the men tell me.

Now I am even more confused. What is going on? I text Chandler and tell him that I am outside of his room and there are two men that won't let me in.

A few seconds later, his room opens.

"It's ok guys. This is my girlfriend." He smiles, takes my hand and leads me into his room.

"What is going on Chandler?"

He runs his hand over his head. "It's a long story but I will explain."

I look over and there is a woman sitting on his bed.

"And that is my mother."

She stands up. "I am Queen Eliza."

My eyes grow wide. My gaze goes over to Chandler. "Queen? You're a prince."

He looks at me shyly. "I am."

"How could you keep this from me?" I am shocked, I can't move.

He takes my hand. "Every girl I have dated has only dated me because I am next in line for the throne. I wanted you to fall in love with me for me."

His mother clears her throat and we both look over at her. "Son, I am going back to the limo. I expect you down there in 20 minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother."

I wait for her to leave before asking any more questions.

"Where are you going?" I ask when I see suitcases.

He sighs and brings me in for a hug. "I have to go back to England for a while. I'm sorry."

With tears in my eyes, I pull away from him. "So that's it? You were just going to go back home without saying good bye to me? I thought that you love me."

He puts my hair behind my ear. "I do love you and I did plan on saying good bye to you. I promise you that I just found out. She didn't exactly give me a warning. She just showed up here and told me that we have to leave." He kisses my forehead. "I love you so much Monica."

I can no longer control the tears. They are freely falling down my cheeks. "I love you too. Are you coming back?"

"I really don't know."

Before I can say anything more, one of the men outside opens the door to tell Chandler to hurry.

He kisses me and the kiss lingers. I don't want to let him go. I can't believe that this is happening.

"Why can't you stay?"

He kisses my knuckles. "I am needed back home right now."

I nod. I'm afraid that if I try talking again, I will just break down crying.

And just like that, he's gone.

I sit on his bed, unable to control the tears that are coming. Just yesterday we were a young couple in love. Now I am pregnant, he doesn't know and I find out he's a prince.

How am I going to tell him that I'm pregnant now?

I'm only 18, I really don't want to raise this baby alone.

For now, I just cry.


	2. The castle

**Thank you for reviewing**

I really miss Monica. I don't think I have missed someone so much before. We hit it off so quickly back in America and I fell in love with her almost instantly. I waited a little bit before telling her though as I was afraid of scaring her off. We would still be together if my mother hadn't come and took me back to England. All because I need to have a ball to marry a princess. I told her that I love Monica and I want to be with her. According to my mother, I am only allowed to marry royalty.

I check my tie once in the mirror before heading down to the ball that I don't want to be at.

I open the door to go to the ball. "Monica." I quickly bring her into a hug, not wanting to let her go.

I pull back a little to look at her. I need to make sure this all isn't a dream. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Your security guards remembered me. And I came here because there's something I need to tell you. It's not something that should be told over the phone."

I immediately panic. "Are you ok?" It must be serious if she had to take a 14 hour flight just to tell me.

She opens her mouth to say something when one of our many butlers comes up to the door. "The queen is requesting you come down to the ball Mr. Bing."

I look at Monica and smile. "You're coming with me."

She looks shocked. "Chandler I'm only in jeans and a sweatshirt."

I put her hand through my arm. "Not for long." I walk in her down to a room filled with ball gowns. She steps in and I wrap my arms around her. "Pick one."

Her mouth drops open. "Seriously?"

I nod and kiss her ear. "Yes."

She picks her dress. A beautiful one I might add. It's baby blue with a dark blue trim. I have someone quickly do her hair and makeup. Then we walk to the top of the stairs to make our grand entrance. I even tell the announcer to announce Monica's name too.

I really want to know what she has to tell me but I suppose it will have to wait. Even though the suspense is driving me crazy.

When we walk down and enter the dance floor, my mother looks less than thrilled.

"She's coming over here." Monica whispers to me.

Monica seems to be intimidated by her. But I can't blame her. My mother can be scary. It was always hard to have girlfriends. She would always scare them off. The fact that Monica is still here, is amazing.

"What is the meaning of this?" My mother says when she reaches us.

"I told you mom. You can have this ball for me but I don't want to marry a woman just because she's a princess. And I love Monica."

"She needs to leave."

I give Monica's hand a gentle squeeze. Luckily, someone gets my mother's attention and she soon walks away.

"This is a ball for you to find a wife?"

The look on Monica's face crushes me. I cup her face in my hands. "Yes but you must know, this wasn't my idea. All my mothers." I give her a kiss and take her hand. "Let's go somewhere private." I am trying to have fun with her but I can't stop thinking of what she has to tell me.

We go into the hall. There's a small bench and I bring her over to sit.

"Everything ok?" She asks me.

I take her hands and hold them in my lap. "When you got here a few hours ago, you told me that there was something you had to tell me. I want to know what that is."

She looks down at her dress and takes a few deep breath which makes me even more nervous than I was, if that is possible.

I touch the back of her head. "Talk to me. You can tell me anything."

She finally makes eye contact with me. "I'm pregnant."

It feels like my heart stops beating. I wasn't expecting this. "You're what?"

She puts her face in her hands. "This was a mistake." She stands up. "I should go."

I hold her hand. "No don't go. I'm just trying to process this. That's all."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "The day that I found out you're a prince was when I was coming to tell you about our baby. Your mother clearly doesn't like me and wants you to marry a princess. So I should go back home anyway."

"Oh Mon, if I did everything that my mother told me I would never leave this castle. I am my own person. I want to be with you Monica. I know that we are both really young and obviously know nothing about being parents but together we can get through this."

"You think so?"

I nod. "Yes definitely."

She smiles and hugs me.

"Do your parents know?"

She shakes her head. "No I haven't told them. I wanted to tell you first."

My mother storms in the hallway. "She just got pregnant to trap you because you're a prince."

I feel my blood boil. "For your information, Monica didn't know that I am a prince until the day that she came to tell me about the baby." I hold her hand and kiss her knuckles. "I love her."

My mother just stares at me. "And you're positive that it's yours."

I roll my eyes. "Of course I am."

"Very well. We have the best doctors here at the castle. I insist that you see one of them to make sure that my future grandchild is ok."

I smile. Out of all things to say, this was the last thing that I thought would come out of her mouth. "Really?" I need to make sure that this isn't some cruel joke.

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Yes son."

Someone comes and calls my mother back into the ball.

I turn to Monica and smile. "See Mon, everything is going to be ok."

She sighs. "See I don't know about that. I am only 18 Chandler. This is my first year of college. I didn't plan on this happening until marriage."

I sit her back down again and kneel in front of her. "Well me either. But you know what, this is happening and we will make the best of it." I kiss her forehead. "I promise."

She pulls me into a hug. "I love you Chandler Bing."

I kiss her neck, not wanting to let her go. "I love you too Monica Gellar."


	3. Move

**Thank you for reviewing**

Spending the weekend with Chandler in the castle has been fun. There is more room in this place than I know what to do with. I don't want to leave Chandler, but I have to go back to New York City and finish college. My family is there, my whole life is there. On the other hand, Chandler is the father of our baby and deserves to be there every step of the way. I sigh and zip up my suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

I turn around and see Chandler in the doorway of his room.

"Chandler I love you and I love being here with you. And waking up to you this weekend was amazing. But I still have college."

He walks up to me, sits on his bed and pulls me into his lap. "I understand that you want to finish college. And I want nothing more than to finish college with you. I was only there because there was a big scandal with my uncle. He was dating many women. There were a ton of stories coming out and my mother didn't want me a part of any of them. So she sent me to America until things calmed down. And I am so glad she did." He kisses me forehead, his lips linger for a moment before he pulls back. "I don't want to be away from you Mon. I want to be there through every step of this pregnancy and when the baby is born."

"Chandler-"

"Let me finish please. We have the best doctors at this castle that anyone could ever ask for. You and our baby will have the best care possible. Stay. Please Monica."

It's so hard to say no to this man.

"Chandler I want to stay with you too. More than anything. But what about my future?"

"Transfer here. We can fly your parents, brother and friends out here anytime you want. I don't want to isolate you from everyone you love, I just want to be with you, live with you."

"Wow." I stand up. We went from dating, to having a baby to him wanting me to move to another country and live in the royal palace with him. "Sorry this is just a lot to take in."

He nods. "I understand." He kisses me forehead and stands up, his hand on the small of my back. "I also want you to take your time and think about it. The last thing I want is for you to resent me."

I smile. How did I get so lucky? He is so thoughtful and understanding. I love him so much. "Thank you." My phone starts ringing and I notice my mom is Facetiming me. I pick up my phone and Chandler put his hand on my elbow.

"Answer it Mon. I'll give you some privacy."

I give him a kiss and he leaves the room. I sit on the bed and answer the phone.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Honey, Ross and Rachel came over for dinner last night and Rachel tells me that you went to London. What's going on?"

Of course my mom would just come right out and ask that.

I feel like I'm sweating. I can't just keep this from them forever. They're going to find out.

"Remember when I told you guys that I have a boyfriend?"

They both nod.

"Well. His name is Chandler and he is from London England."

My mom smiles and my dad says, "That's wonderful dear."

"That's not all. He is a prince."

They both gasp. "Seriously?" It still amazes me that they manage to say things at the same time.

"Yes. And I found out that I am pregnant." I say softly. I'm so young, I know they'll be disappointed.

"Does Chandler know? What does he plan to do?" My father asks.

"Yes he knows. Chandler loves me and he said he wants to be there every step of the way."

"And how old is he?"

"He's 21 mom. He's a good guy I promise."

"Wait how this work?" My mom wants to know. You live in different countries." My dad chimes in.

And this is the part that I have dreaded to tell them. "Actually mom, Chandler had an idea that I would live here. And he said we could fly you out here whenever you wanted. You, Ross and Rachel."

"You're only 18."

"Yes mom I know but do you really expect me to live in another country than my child's father?"

"Well no. But what about school. You need to finish."

"And I will. I will transfer to a school here."

The battery at the top of my phone screen becomes red. "Listen, my phone is dying. Can we finish this conversation later?"

"Yes dear. Just please keep us updated."

I nod. "I will mom. I love you guys."

"We love you too."

The call ends and I lean back against the pillows. That actually went better than I thought it would.

"Is that a yes? You'll move here?"

I laugh, Chandler standing in the door way.

"I thought you left me alone so I would have privacy?"

He smiles and gets in the other side of the bed. "Yeah but I heard that last little bit. I came back because I thought you'd be done.

I roll over to my side so that I am facing him. "To answer your question, yes that was a yes."

I don't think I have ever seen him smile so big. He sits up on his elbow, his hand coming to my side. "You won't regret this Monica."

His eyes go to my stomach. "Wait I didn't ask. How far along are you?"

I put my hand on the back of his neck and play with his hair. "I haven't seen the Dr. yet. I wanted to tell you and hope we could go to the first appointment together." I cover my face with my free hand. "Ugh I can't believe this. 18 years old and talking about our baby."

He laughs and moves my hand from my eyes and kisses it. "Hey it's going to be just fine. You are the most maternal 18 year old I know."

I smile and kiss him then he sits up and pulls me with him. "I am going to make you an appointment with the royal OBGYN. Her name is Dr. Logan. She's very nice."

He's incredible. While he does that I decide to get out of my sweats and get dressed. That includes putting make up and stop looking like a bum.

Apparently at the palace, the Dr. comes to you and it's fast as well. Within 30 minutes, Dr. Logan was there, in Chandler's bedroom. She looks young. Maybe 28. She checks everything out and does an ultrasound. Even though our baby is tiny, it was amazing to see.

"So if you're 3 months along, that means this happened after a month of dating."

I smile and nod. We only slept together once after dating for a month. So we know exactly when this happened.

Rachel's birthday party.


	4. Summer place

**Thank you for reviewing**

 _ **4 months**_

 _ **Your baby is around 11.5cm long now and about the size of an avocado. All their limbs and joints are now fully formed – and they're probably enjoying giving them all a good stretch and flex! They might also have 'found' their thumb and worked out how to suck it by now, too. How cute is that?**_

I have never loved someone the way that I love Monica. She's so special to me. As soon as she said that she'd live with me, I ordered for her things to be brought here. Her parents just left last night after visiting for a few days. It was so nice to meet them for the first time. Her mother is so much nicer than mine. Monica has been here for a month now and my mother has yet to make her feel welcome. I know my mother doesn't want Monica here but it's just something she'll have to get used to.

Monica is still sleeping. We had a late night. The pregnancy cravings have started now that the morning sickness is easing up. So we were up until 1am, eating sundaes.

I pace in the garden as I wait for my mother to join me. I thought I would have a little talk with her before my girlfriend wakes up.

"Yes dear?" She walks with a man behind her holding an umbrella to protect her from the sun. She sits at the outdoor table and I sit across from her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Monica."

"Oh? Has she chosen to go home?"

I roll my eyes. "No mother. She hasn't. She's staying here. After all, I love her and she is having my baby you know."

She nods but doesn't say anything.

"And since she's been here, you haven't been very welcoming to her. She thinks that you don't like her and it makes her uncomfortable. Thankfully she feels the same way about me as I do her. Or I am sure she would have went home by now."

My mother puts her hand on my arm. "I don't think she really loves you Chandler. She is just using you. Not to mention, since it came out that you and your girlfriend are expecting, people are panicking because it's out of wed lock."

The more she talks, the more upset I become. I stand up, feeling my blood boil at this point. "Listen, I really don't care what you say. She's not going anywhere. And you are having a grandchild in just 5 months. I know we aren't married but who's to say that it won't happen."

She doesn't say anything so I continue to talk. "I am not saying that you have to be best friends but at lease be nice. Can you do that?"

She taps her nails on the glass table. "Ok Chandler." She stands up and hugs me. "I just want what's best for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"She won't hurt me mom. I just know it. I am so in love her."

For the first time this conversation, she smiles. "I'm glad."

We both walk back in the castle. That conversation went a lot better than I thought it would. I go back to our room.

Our room, I like the sound of that. A room that I get to share with a woman that I care deeply about.

When I walk in, she's sitting up.

"Good morning." I slide into bed and put my arm around her.

She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. "Good morning.

She pulls the blanket down and her tank top rises up a little bit. I put my hand on her lower abdomen. "Wow are baby is starting to be noticeable."

She kisses my cheek and puts her arm around me. "And nothing fits. Actually it's been a few weeks because my hips got wider first."

I kiss the top of her head. "Maternity clothes?"

She crinkles her nose. "Let's hold off on that until I absolutely need them."

I laugh. "Alright babe." I pull the blanket back up. I just want to enjoy this for a little while. "I know that you just started showing but pregnancy looks good on you."

She raises up on her elbow and smiles at me. "You think so?"

I put my hand on the back of her head. "Of course." I pull her on me and she sits up. My hand first rubs her stomach and then moves to her back.

She leans down and starts kissing me.

I slowly start pulling down her silk pajama pants and get even more turned on when I notice she's going commando.

She takes off my shirt and starts working on my pants as our kissing gets more passionate.

In minutes, our clothes are off. Thrown anywhere in our bedroom.

Everything is changing on her body and I love it. It really does look great on her.

We usually do some foreplay first. But not this morning. Just a little kissing and then get started.

I don't mind though. And I don't think she does either.

"You're amazing." She tells me. Completely out of breath now.

I start kissing her neck. I'm glad that I can make her feel this good.

Moments after finishing, we just end up cuddling in bed.

"Monica?"

"Yeah Chandler?"

"I've been thinking about something. You moved all the way out here for me. Which was amazing for you to do. So I did something for you. With the help of your parents of course. It's been hard to keep it a secret from you over these past few weeks."

"And what's that?" Her fingers run along the little bite marks she left on my chest.

"A summer house in upstate New York. It's gorgeous. 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. Right by the beach and a huge pool."

She smiles, kisses me and hugs me. "Seriously? You bought it?"

I show her the keys. "It is ours my dear. Just think about it. We can go for the first time in like April. We can't go in the summer because you're due in July. So April will be perfect. I know it won't be incredibly warm but we don't have much of a window to go before the baby comes. What do you say?"

"I think that sounds perfect honey. It really does." She kisses me again. I love that idea. What does it look like?"

"Your dad sent me pictures." I pull out my phone.

And just like that, we already start building our life together.


	5. Girl or boy

**I am not really getting reviews for this story. I did decide to do one more chapter, just to see if it picks back up.**

 **5 months**

 **Your baby will now measure around 16.5cm long, head to rump and around 25cm from head to heel. They are around the size of a banana and growing quickly!**

The Dr. determined the gender of our baby today. But tradition here is for the baker to know the gender first. Then there is a gender reveal party. Which I am all for. The baker makes the inside of the cake blue or pink. Then Chandler and I cut a piece in front of our friends and family. Then we all know the gender at the same time. We were able to fly my parents out for this special day and Ross as well. I really wanted Rachel to be here but she is swamped with school work this weekend. I promised to FaceTime her tonight.

I am getting bigger. My jeans no longer work. I've been wearing a lot of skirts and dresses when I go out. It's weird being followed by paparazzi and having people recognize me. Chandler says that I will get used to it but I'm not so sure. For some reason, I feel bigger when I see my pictures in newspapers and magazines. Chandler tells me that I am beautiful though. I love him.

I put on my peach dress. I picked it out a few weeks ago for this day. I am beyond ready to find out what we're having. I've been wondering for about a month now.

"Are you ready honey?" Chandler asks me. Peaking his head around the corner of our bathroom. I've never been in such a large bathroom before. We each have our own sinks in here, our own toilets, a huge walk in shower with two shower heads and a Jacuzzi bathtub. Big enough for the both of us and my growing stomach. Oh and a bench.

The bedroom is even huge. We have a bed that seems bigger than a king size, a patio, a flat screen TV that is mounted over the fire place. We have a couch and a mini fridge and a space for snacks along with a popcorn machine.

It amazes me that this is how Chandler grew up and how our child will. Never wanting for anything. Ever. It's nice and comforting.

"Yes." I tell him as I put in my ear rings.

He just looks at me, smiling. "You look absolutely beautiful." He kisses my cheek.

I smile and lightly squeeze his hand. "Thank you." I sit on the bench that's in our room to put on my white flats. Wearing high heels while pregnant isn't very practical.

"So." I stand up, smoothing out my dress in the process. "What do you think we're having?"

"I don't really know. I think it would be cool to have a little boy. But it would also be great to have a little girl. I'd be happy either way."

I pull him close to me and kiss him. "I agree."

We step apart from each other and he grabs my hand, our hands automatically intertwining with each other. "Let's go see what it is." He kisses my hand and we start walking.

There's a big room in the castle that is for parties. I think this room is as big as my parents' house. Everything is decorated with blue and pink. There are balloons, snacks, streamers, live music little party favors and people filling the room. Most importantly, a four layer cake that I can't wait to cut into.

My mother walks over to me, her arms stretched out. She hugs me and then puts her hands on my stomach when we break apart. "You look beautiful Monica."

I kiss my mom's cheek. "Thank you."

My dad comes up and kisses the top of my head.

"I am so happy you guys are here."

My mom puts her arm around me. "This looks great."

I nod. "Yeah it does. I just can't wait to find out." I feel Chandler's hand rub my back.

We socialize with everyone. I just want to find out what I am having already. It's still crazy that this is what I am thinking about. This is my new life. I love Chandler and I am glad it worked out this way. I guess I am still getting used to it.

Finally the queen takes the stage and everyone claps.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today. Chandler and Monica, make your way to the cake and everyone else, gather around. We are going to find out if we're having a prince or princess."

Chandler and I walk over there. I can feel my heart beating faster. This is happening I can't believe it. I am excited to finally know and start planning the nursery.

Chandler smiles at me as we hold the knife together, cameras going off from all directions. "Ready babe?"

I nod and smile at him.

And we cut into the cake.

Everyone cheers when they see the color of the cake and there are even more flashes from the cameras. Chandler and I hug each other, both of us crying.

We pull apart and he holds my face. "I love you so much." His whispers.

"I love you too."

He pulls me back to him and we hug.

And of course, my parents, his mom and Ross come over to us to get some hugs in. I'm glad that the queen finally put her feelings about me away and we're getting along. As for my parents, they adore Chandler very much. So does Ross. I was worried he wouldn't like him. They're becoming best friends though.

After they get their hugs in and we talk some, they leave us alone.

"So." He feeds me a bit of the cake. "A daughter. Can you believe it? We're having a little girl."

The excitement on my boyfriend's face is priceless right now. I love that he's so happy to have a daughter. I'm sure it's just the pregnancy hormones but it makes me all teary eyed.

I'm pretty sure my excitement matches his right now. "I can't believe it. I am excited to raise a little girl with you."

He smiles and kisses me. Our arms wrap around each other, the kissing not coming to a stop.

"I wish we could just go to our room." I whisper into his ear.

He groans. "Don't tempt me babe."


	6. Last trip

**Thank you for reviewing**

 **6 months**

 **Your baby will now be around a foot long, and the size of an ear of corn. They weigh around 1.3 pounds and will be gaining more every week. At 24 weeks into your pregnancy, your baby would be considered viable and with a chance of survival if they were born prematurely**

Monica and I have been at our summer house for a week now. It's so nice and quiet here. There's no spokes people from magazines, no fans that want pictures and autographs and no paparazzi. I wish we could be here all time. But I can't just leave London. And it takes 7 hours and 40 minutes to get here. That's not something we want to do all the time.

We asked Mon's Dr. If coming here would be safe for her. Luckily for us, there wasn't a problem with it. As long as she's not in her third trimester. This will be our only trip here until our little girl is here.

There's been days when Monica's friend Rachel stops by, Ross and her parents. She likes being able to see them so often.

I wake up, the morning light coming through the windows that are in the house. Monica's body is against mine, her back against me and my hand on her stomach. This is how we've been sleeping lately. She said the baby loves to be active at night and sleeping like this helps her to sleep better. And of course, I will never complain about sleeping so close to my girlfriend all night. Especially when she wakes up early in the morning and wants sex. I never turn that down. Pregnancy has brought it out in her. I'm not complaining one bit about it.

I'm glad that I can feel our baby kick now. It seemed to take so long for that to happen. Monica could feel it way before me. It was a month ago when it happened. We were having a ball for my mother's birthday just like we've done every year for as long as I can remember. There was a slow song on and she said she could feel the kicks stronger than normal. And when I had felt her stomach, I could actually feel it. It was such a happy moment. She said she didn't mind but my hand rarely left her stomach for the rest of the night. In hopes that it would happen again.

Monica is sleeping so peacefully. We already had sex twice this morning and it's only 8. Still, I am hoping that when she wakes up, she'll want to do it again.

"Morning." I whisper when she starts to wake up.

She rolls over so she is facing me. "Good morning. So I was thinking, we could have breakfast and then spend the morning in the pool. What do you say?"

We have been fortunate enough to have fantastic weather the whole time that we've been here. We have been able to get into the pool just about every single day.

I kiss her forehead. "Yes. I will order some breakfast." I feel bad, I want nothing more than to cook my girlfriend breakfast but I don't know how. I have always had a chef to cook for me. I don't even think my mother knows how to cook a single meal.

She takes my phone from me and sets it down. "Let me teach you how to cook."

I groan. "But I was trying to be romantic. Do the whole breakfast in bed thing. I can't do that if you cook."

She sits up on her elbow and puts her hand on the back of my neck. "I will teach you this morning and you can make it for me a different morning. How does that sound?"

I nod even though I want to serve her breakfast in bed this morning. "Ok fine."

We get out of bed and I put my pajama pants on. Since we had sex a few times this morning we didn't see any point in putting clothes on. Monica puts her robe on and we walk into the kitchen together.

"Since this is your first lesson, we can start with something easy. Eggs and toast."

"Sounds easy enough."

She shows me how to crack the eggs, mix them into a bowl and put them in a hot skillet. Then we get a spatula and she shows me how to cook them and she shows me how to tell when they're done. She also showed me the toast. This whole process, didn't seem so hard.

"Do you think you got it?"

"Yeah Mon, I do." I take the skillet off the burner and put the eggs evenly out on two plates, along with toast that has strawberry jelly and butter on them. "I can't believe it." I say with a smile. "I actually cooked something."

She rubs my back and kisses my cheek. "Good job honey."

We sit down on the couch to eat when Rachel walks into the room.

"Hey guys sorry for just coming in. I hope I'm not interrupting anything but Monica I really need to talk to you right now. It can't wait."

Monica looks over at me apologetically.

"Uh yeah I'll just go into the other room." I give her a kiss and walk into the kitchen. I eat my breakfast on the kitchen counter. I try and listen in on their conversation but Rachel is whispering so I can't hear a thing.

They are in there talking for a while.

After about an hour, Monica finds me in our bedroom.

"Sorry about that baby."

"Care to share?"

She unties her robe and grabs her bathing suit. That's right, we did plan on swimming today. Her pregnant body is the most beautiful thing.

"Well Rachel and Ross ended up sleeping together on Valentine's Day. They both didn't have dates so they decided to just spend it together. And now she's two months pregnant. She just found out this morning. She wanted to tell me first."

"Oh wow. How do you feel about your best friend and brother having a baby?"

She shrugs. "It makes me happy. Even though I only have 3 months left and we live in different countries, it will be nice to be pregnant together."

"I'm glad baby." I have felt bad for her. She's only 18 and none of her friends are going through the same thing as her. Their biggest concerns are what their paper is going to be about or do I have a date this Friday night? At least now, she has Rachel.

"Swim now?" I nod and her robe falls to the floor and she puts her bathing suit on.

I get my swimming trunks from the dresser and put them on.

I am beyond turned on right now. I put my hands on her butt and bring her close to me. "Ever have sex in a pool before?"

She giggles. "No but I'll try it with you."

That's good enough for me.


	7. Happy birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

 **7 months**

 **Your baby weighs around 2.5lbs now, is around 38cm long and is perfectly formed.**

 **Its little heartbeat is so strong that your partner might be able to hear it if they put their ear on your bump! Baby's heart beat can also be picked up by a doctor's stethoscope now, and not just the Doppler which your midwife uses to listen with at your antenatal appointments.**

Mother's day was a week ago. I was pretty bummed since now I live in a different country than my mom. But Chandler being the great person he is, surprised me with my parents. And now today is my birthday. They are still here to celebrate with me. I'm 19 now. I never thought this was how my life was going to be at this point. I thought I'd be in college, sharing a dorm with my best friend Rachel. Now we are both going to be mothers and I am living in a palace in London. Where I can't leave without someone saying my name. I even have someone that drives me any where I need to go. The royal Dr. even comes to the palace to see me every month. It's a different life. And even though I have been here for a while, it still takes some getting used to. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever get used to it. Not that it's a bad thing. It's defiantly very nice.

My birthday is off to a great start by the way. Chandler just woke me up with breakfast in bed. My favorite thing at the moment too. Pancakes, scrambled eggs and turkey sausage. With a glass of orange juice. I don't really care for orange juice but Chandler was telling me about all this research he was doing and how great it is for the baby. So I drink it. It's actually starting to grow on me.

"Can I give you one of your presents now?"

I smile. I never say no to a present. "Of course."

He goes into our closet and brings out a small red box and hands it to me. I run my fingers over it, feeling the leather. I open the box, and tears instantly fall down my face and my hands are a little shaky. It is so sweet that he bought me this. A silver necklace that has a short chain with our daughter's birthstone on it and a baby foot print.

"Oh Mon." Chandler says softly, his hand going to my back. "I didn't mean for you to cry."

I smile and shake my head. "Not your fault. This gift is amazing and I'm always crying." Which is true. These hormones have me crying every day. Poor Chandler hardly knows what to do when I'm this way. He tries his best though.

He takes it out of the box. "Let me put the necklace on you."

I pull my hair up and move a little so he can put it on me. I get kicked from the baby in the process.

"I hope you like it Mon."

I touch it after he clasps the chain. "It's perfect."

He kisses my cheek. "Good."

"Where are my parents?"

"They are with my mom having breakfast in the garden. They're fine with it. They knew that I was planning a breakfast in bed for you and that I was giving you a birthday present."

I kiss his shoulder. "Thank you again for that honey."

"You deserve it Mon."

Before too long after breakfast, my parents come into the room.

"Happy birthday honey." My mom tells me. Her hands immediately come to my stomach and she kisses my cheek. "I love you Mon."

I kiss her cheek. "Love you too mom." And then I kiss my dad.

Both my parents, and Chandler know what we're doing for my birthday and no one is willing to tell me. I hate not knowing what's going on. But I am trying to relax and let them surprise me on my birthday.

I put on a strapless long dress. Being 7 months pregnant, it's easier to wear dresses. Especially in this heat. I can't imagine what it's going to be like once July comes and I am about to give birth at any moment. I don't even want to think about it. That sounds dreadful.

We get into the car where there are fresh strawberries and sparkling water. I have the best boyfriend in the world. He does things like this for me even when it's not a special occasion and before I was pregnant. I love him so much.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

He puts his hand on the back of my neck and kisses me softly. "No."

We're in the car for a little while. We talk for a little while about the baby, my parents ask about school and of course we plan their next visit. After they go home this time, they're coming back for the birth. A week before my due date. Of course the baby can come before then or even be late. I just hope they're here for it. And I love that we can fly them out.

After what feels like forever, we finally get there. I know it wasn't that long. I'm just being dramatic about waiting.

When we get out, Chandler puts his arm around my waist.

"Surprise." He tells me.

The London eye. I have been wanting to see this when I heard about it. And of course, Chandler rented it out. We're the only ones here.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." I smile.

We get on one and my parents get on the other.

"Wow I can see the whole city." I say when we get higher. There aren't Farris wheels this big in America. This is amazing.

Chandler puts his arms around me from behind. "I hope you're having a good birthday honey."

I turn around in his arms and give him a kiss. "Are you kidding? Chandler this day has been amazing. I couldn't ask for a better one."

"And just think, we can bring our little girl here someday."

I smile and nod. I love that with everything we do, he imagines bringing our baby to do these things. How did I get so lucky with this guy?


	8. Sundaes and cuddles

**Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for the delay update. I had the worst writers block.**

 **8 months**

 **Your growing baby is now around 48cm long and weighs about 4lbs. They're so well developed and turning into such a real little person that their finger nails are even sprouting in the womb. If you go overdue, you might find they are born with long nails that will need an immediate trim!**

It's June. And I swear, it has never been as hot as it right now. I feel bad for Monica. Here she is, about to give birth in 4 weeks give or take. She must be miserable in this heat. She has been wearing a lot of summer dresses. She says it's the most comfortable right now. I feel so bad.

"When are you going to ask Monica to marry you?" My mom asks me from the limo. She and I had to spend the morning doing press conferences.

I look up from my phone from texting Monica and I shrug. "I don't know mother. I mean we haven't even been together for a year yet? Isn't it too soon for a marriage proposal?"

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be silly Chandler. Nothing is too soon for you two at this point. I mean you're having a baby for goodness sake and soon too. Why not make it official? Haven't you at least thought about it at all son?"

I sigh. "Well yeah I have thought about it some recently."

She smiles and pats my arm. "I think you should do it. Then we can announce it to the public. They'll be thrilled."

"But what if she says no?"

"Oh please Chandler. That girl is in love with you. There is no way that she will say no to you. You should just buy a ring and do it."

I just smile at her and nod my head. "Ok."

I can have someone bring over their best ring selection that they have to offer and I will choose from the options. Am I really going to do this? Am I going to ask my girlfriend and the mother of my daughter to marry me? Even though we are having a baby together, this does seem like a huge step for us to take.

I know she loves me and I know that I love her, but I am still scared to do this. I am scared that she is going to tell me no.

"Oh and Chandler?" My mom gets my attention as we pull up to the palace. "Be a gentleman and get her father's permission first."

"Ok. Wait. How did I just let you talk me into a marriage proposal?"

She smiles at me. "Chandler dear, I didn't talk you into it. I see the way that you two look at each other. I was just simply giving you a nudge."

She's probably right. I have never been so in love with a girl in my life. And she has told me the same thing.

When I get out of the limo, I can't wait to get upstairs and see her.

I find her in our daughter's room. There's actually a door that conjoins the two rooms together. It's going to be great being able to get to the baby so easily.

"Hi my love." I tell her. "What's all this?" She's on the floor, in front of the dresser, folding tiny baby clothes.

"My parents have been getting some baby clothes every now and then. They wanted to wait until they had a lot to send them to me- us." She takes a pair of pink pants and holds them against her chest. "I wanted to wait for you to get back to open it but I couldn't wait any longer."

I smile and take her face in my hands. 'No need to be sorry baby."

I help her finish putting the clothes away. And then I help her stand up and run my hand over her stomach. It's so crazy how much she jabs Monica and how often she gets the hiccups. I always thought it would be weird to see a woman's stomach move like that. But with Monica it's different. I love to be able to feel it and I think it's fascinating to see. Although, I do feel bad for Mon. It isn't the best feeling in the world to her.

"Mon, I am done with conferences for the day. Do you want to climb into bed and have a sundae and watch a movie?" Even though we have maids here and she should be resting, I know for a fact that Monica was up on her feet, cleaning and going through the baby's clothes while I was gone for most of the day.

She hugs me, resting her head on my shoulder. 'I think that sounds perfect.

I get changed into a t shirt and sweats since I have no intention of going anywhere at the moment. We both take our shoes off and climb into bed. I get the phone and call down to the chef, requesting ice cream sundaes be brought up to us. I put my arm around Monica and she cuddles up to me the best she can, he stomach hitting my hip. Every once in a while, I feel the baby move or jab Monica against my hip. It never gets old. I'm sure Monica disagrees though. It can't be comfortable. She never complains but I know better.

And just like that, our sundaes are brought to us. We sit up, pillows propped behind us and start eating.

At least when Monica is pregnant, I have an excuse to eat these things.

"I just realized something."

I look over at Monica and feed her my cherry. I've never really been fond of them. "What?"

"Every year, my parents, brother and Rachel always go to the beach house for the 4th of July- Independence Day in America. I won't be there this year."

I lean over and kiss her temple. "Don't you worry Mon. We will do something special."

Her face lights up. "Really?"

I kiss her again, this time on the lips. "Of course my love. You sacrificed a lot to move here. It's the least I can do."

She kisses me again, this time the kiss lingers a bit longer. "Thank you."

I wink at her. "Of course."

Yeah, it's going to happen. I am going to marry this girl.


	9. Is this happening?

**I can't believe that I forgot about this story. That never happens. Sorry about that**

 **2 days to go**

 **During the last month, the active preparation of the baby for new life is going on. In the 36** **th** **week, it occupies the whole uterine cavity and that's why now it's not stirring but kicking painfully. There are delicate nails on the baby's toes and fingers. Another important stage has passed – the formation of baby's genitals has finished. The dark substance is gathering in the baby's intestines – meconium, or rudimentary excrement. During the last month, the baby will gain about 0.06 pounds a day.**

I love Chandler, I really do but he is just driving me crazy. It's not just him, so is everyone else. My parents and Chandler's mom as well. I can barely move without someone asking if I am ok or if it's time. I know they all mean well but I just wish that they would stop. My parents got here a week ago since we have no idea when this baby will be making her grand entrance into this world. Assuming that she would have been here early, my parent's flight leaves in two days so Chandler had it extended. My mom said Ross and I were both 2 weeks early. And Chandler was 5 days early. So we were all convinced this baby would be early as well. This just shows that every baby is different.

There's a lot of pressure with being in this palace. It's weird to me that everyone knows who I am. Every day I see online or on the news that they are waiting to announce the arrival of the royal baby. To Chandler, this type of attention is completely normal. I'm trying to get used to it still though. Sometimes I wonder if I ever will.

"Can you believe that it will be any day now?"

I am taken from my day dream when Chandler emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered and climbing into bed next to me.

I smile at him. "I know it's crazy."

His hand finds my knee. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

I shrug. "The birthing process?" I didn't think I would be thinking of these things until I was older. And married. And of course I never imagined myself with a prince.

He nods his head.

"Well honestly it's a little scary. I mean it's obviously painful. I am excited to meet our daughter just not so excited about what I have to do to actually get her here."

He chuckles and brings me in for a kiss, then we lay back on our pillows while Chandler finds a movie for us to watch until we fall asleep. We have been doing that a lot lately. Being this pregnant, I feel more comfortable in bed with very little to no clothes on at all times.

"Monica, I know that you're scared but I am here for you. I will be there every step of the way. I promise, ok?"

I kiss his cheek. How did I end up with this amazing man? "Thank you Chandler." He really has been amazing through all of this.

We finally settle on a movie and I find a comfortable spot to relax and watch it.

I feel like I close my eyes for just a minute. When I open them though, the ending credits are coming across the TV screen.

He kisses the top of my head. "Well look who's awake."

I yawn. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry." We are trying to spend as much alone time as possible until our sweet little baby gets here.

He smiles and shakes his head. "Monica come on. You're due in just two days and you are having the worst time sleeping throughout the night. I think you're entitled to get as much sleep as you can right now."

I rub his chest. "Why are you so good to me?"

He winks at me and my heart melts just like it did when we first started going out. "I'm good to you because I love you. You make me so happy. You're my girlfriend, you are living with me and you're giving me a baby. So to be honest, I think I am extremely lucky to have you. You're the one who is good to me Mon."

I tilt my head up and we kiss.

"Up for another movie or would you like to get some sleep now?" He asks when we finally pull apart.

I sigh. "Maybe I should try and get some sleep."

"Ok babe." He kisses the top of my head and turns the TV off, then the lights.

Chandler cuddles as close to me as he can. I feel bad for him. He just wants to be closes to me and I am surrounded by all of these pillows just so I can be comfortable. We seem to make it work though.

The next time I look at the clock it reads 3:28am. I groan and close my eyes. All I want is a decent night sleep. I already know I won't be getting that once the baby gets here.

But as soon as my eyes close, they open immediately when my stomach suddenly gets tight and it's accompanied by some pain. Is this it? Could she be coming now? I figured though that I should wait to see if it happens again before waking up Chandler and getting him all panicked if it's nothing.

But, 10 minutes later it happens again. Then again 10 minutes after that. Maybe this is the real thing.

I look over at Chandler who is sleeping so peacefully.

'Honey." I say softly and he wakes right up.

He has been sleeping lightly since it's been close enough for me to deliver at any day and time.

"I'm having contractions."

His eyes light up. "Really?"

I nod, trying to seem as calm as possible even though I am freaking out on the inside.

Panicking, he lets my parents know. And his mom gets the driver to get the car ready to go.

I can't believe this is happening.

A baby

We're actually going to have a baby soon. Very soon.

A baby.

Deep breath Monica.

You can do this.


	10. A new Bing

**Thank you for reviewing**

I used to think that a woman giving birth was pretty gross and something that I never wanted to be a part of.

But this was different. This was the most magical thing that I have ever witnessed. Monica is the strongest woman I know. When the labor started out, it wasn't so bad. We were laughing, talking and we even watched an episode of "The Big Bang Theory" to help get Monica's mind off everything. Then it seems that as time went on, the worse and worse the contractions got. She wasn't able to talk anymore. Still, she kept saying no to anything that would help ease the pain. I still don't know how she did it. We did a lot of walking and even tried a bath at one point. But our baby did clearly not want to make an entrance into this world. It was a whole 24 hours before it was even time to start pushing.

The look on Monica's face when the nurse finally said it was time, was a mixture of excitement and pure exhaustion.

Once she started pushing, it was another hour before she was finally out.

When they placed her on Monica's chest it was certainly love at first sight for the both of us. I still can't believe that she's here. She's actually here. And she's ours.

She was born weighing 6 lbs. 6 oz. And only 19 inches long. She's so tiny. And perfect of course.

I'm sure all of London is outside of the hospital, wanting to see her. We want to keep her hidden for as long as possible. We aren't ready for the world to see her yet. Or even know her name for that matter. My mother says that it's tradition for the royal baby to be shown off to London when leaving the hospital. We don't want to do that though. Especially Monica. She wasn't raised in this lifestyle. And I refuse to make her do something that she isn't ready to do just yet.

I look down at our little bundle of joy that's in my arms. It's so crazy to me that she's really here.

"She's perfect Mon."

Monica smiles at me. "I don't think I have ever been so happy and tired at the same time before."

She's starting to act like she's hungry, so I place her in Monica's arms. And I was right, she was eating in what seemed like seconds.

Our parents have already seen her and we facetimed Ross and Rachel. Rachel's too pregnant to fly out for the birth. The doctor and nurses are finally gone. So this is the first time we have been alone with our baby since she was born. It feels nice. Just the three of us.

"I don't want to live in the palace." I blurt out.

Monica looks up from the baby and over at me with a confused look on her face. "What?"

I honestly didn't know I would say this either. "Mon, I love that it's just the three of us right now. If we live in the palace that will never happen. And paparazzi will get a lot worse. They are going to want to get as much pictures as possible as the baby. It's not safe. They already chase us. Imagine how bad it's going to be with a baby. I don't want it. There are people in line for the crown anyway. Let's move to America. To New York."

Monica still looks shocked. "Are you serious?"

I nod my head. "I am very serious honey. I want to live in America with you. I want our baby to have a normal childhood like you did. I don't want her to grow up like this. Not this lifestyle. There are beautiful homes in the suburbs. Let's do it."

"You've really been giving this a lot of thought haven't you?"

I put my hand on our daughter's head, feeling her soft hair. "For a few months I have been going back and forth with the idea. It hasn't been until meeting this baby, that I have been sure."

She reaches over and puts her hand on mine. "Then let's do it. Let's move."

I smile. "Really?"

She leans in and I lean in the rest of the way to kiss her. "On one condition Chandler Bing."

"Anything."

"Marry me." She tells me quietly.

My heart skips a beat and I pull a box out of my pocket. "I was waiting for the right time to ask."

She bites her lip and laughs. "Oh no, I ruined it didn't I?"

"No not at all. I just wasn't sure when to do it. But I guess now is the best time."

I go to get on one knee but she stops me. "Honey, we are in a hospital, the floor is hard and cold. You don't have to."

"Hey this will be the one and only time that I propose. I am doing this the right way." I get down on one knee. Even though I know she wants to get married, I am still beyond nervous right now.

"Monica, I love you and our sweet baby. I can't imagine my life without you. Please make me the happiest man alive by marrying me and moving to America with me."

She laughs, tears in her eyes. "Yes. Of course yes."

I put the ring on her finger and I realize I am crying too. Maybe we're crying because we're so happy or because we're sleep deprived. I think it's a little of both.

Regardless, we will be so happy. Monica, myself and baby Isabella.


End file.
